


Boy Meets Floor

by enochianwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianwolf/pseuds/enochianwolf
Summary: Smirking to herself, Lydia decided this time she is going to enjoy this. She needs the bathroom, and she is going to explode if she doesn’t go soon. She knows what she must do. She has been doing it since her morning sickness started. She grips at Stile’s shoulders and pushes him as hard as she can. She is granted with the satisfying clunk as Stiles hits the floor, effectively freeing her legs. Derek quickly follows, jumping to attention, falling backwards onto the other side of the bed. Lydia smirks to herself, stretches and makes her way to the bathroom.





	

Lydia hates the fact that when sleeping she is always the one stuck in the middle. She realistically understands it. Stiles can’t sleep in the middle because he gets up during the night way too often, thanks to his insomnia. As for Derek, he has to sleep in the far-left side of the bed, if he isn’t on the left side he tosses and turns all night not able to sleep. So, Lydia is stuck in the middle. 

Most of the time she loves being surrounded by the loves of her life. But now is not one of those times. Lydia has been stuck needing to go to the bathroom for the past half an hour, but she cannot move. Her boyfriends are sprawled out leaving her no room to get up. She is trapped. Stiles is laying diagonally across the bed; his legs cover hers. While Derek’s strong arm was thrown across her mid-section, face buried in her hair, successfully pinning her to his chest. 

Lydia squirms, trying to make her way out of the bed, but Derek’s grip just tightens as he grumbles in his sleep. Lydia rolls her eyes. Typical, even in his sleep he is super clingy. Lydia sighs, there is no way she was getting out of bed without waking her boys up. 

Smirking to herself, Lydia decided this time she is going to enjoy this. She needs the bathroom, and she is going to explode if she doesn’t go soon. She knows what she must do. She has been doing it since her morning sickness started. She grips at Stile’s shoulders and pushes him as hard as she can. She is granted with the satisfying clunk as Stiles hits the floor, effectively freeing her legs. Derek quickly follows, jumping to attention, falling backwards onto the other side of the bed. Lydia smirks to herself, stretches and makes her way to the bathroom. 

Derek and Stiles are sitting on the bed, confused when she gets back. Stiles is absentmindedly rubbing the shoulder that he landed on. While Derek is surveying the room, making sure that there is no threat.

“What just happened?” Stiles questions, sleep still thick in his voice.

“You fell off the bed.” Lydia replies, laying down and pulling the blanket back over her.

Stiles scratches his head. “I have ‘fallen’ off the bed a lot these last few month. But before then I don’t remember falling off the bed since I was like 8!” 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t sleep diagonally across me.” Lydia smirks.

“You pushed me off the bed!” Stiles eyes widen.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

“Now that’s a lie.” Derek grunts. Lydia rolls her eyes, of course Derek would point that out. 

“Fine, I pushed you out of bed. But maybe you guys should realise that I am freaking pregnant and need to use the bathroom a lot more than I used to. And between you,” Lydia glares at Derek, “clinging to me like a fucking dog with separation anxiety, and you laying across me, I can’t get up. The only way I can get up is pushing you out of bed!” 

“Fuck, Lydia we didn’t think.” Stiles apologises.

Lydia sighs. “It’s not your fault, I should have mentioned it instead of pushing you out of bed all the time.”

“We should have realised that things would need to change. I don’t know how we haven’t talked about this before. It’s because of your morning sickness, right?” Derek asks, regret in his eyes. 

“Not tonight no, but the last couple of months yes. It’s just been instinct kicking in to get me to the toilet as fast as I can.” Lydia explains, tears begging to form in her eyes. God she hates how her hormones have her crying at everything. 

Stiles pulls Lydia to his chest and kisses her forehead. “How about this, I sleep in the middle while you are pregnant.”

“But you get up all the time at night when you can’t sleep.” Lydia protests.

“I think I can handle staying in bed when I can’t sleep, if it means you are comfortable, and don’t have to try and fight your way out of bed every night.” Stiles insists.

“You mean, so you don’t end up on the floor.” Derek says, laughing.

“Well yes, that would-be a bonus.” Stiles smirks. Lydia smiles at them both. She doesn’t know why she didn’t just suggest different sleeping arrangements when she found out she was pregnant. She had hoped that once the morning sickness had died down that it wouldn’t be a problem. She had completely forgotten the fact the bladder is squished as the baby starts growing and she would need to pee a lot more than she was used to. 

Lydia give Stiles a hugs and moves around him to the edge of the bed. Her boys get comfortable in and turn of the lamp.

“Thank you.” Lydia yawns.


End file.
